La diosa fortuna
by Elizabeth Lemmont
Summary: Crees en el amor a primera vista? Elegirias la estabilidad o te arriesgarias con un desconocido que al percer solo te hace la vida imposible? parece que el destino esta dispuesto a jugarle una broma pesada a Bella, o no?....One shot! JamesxB, BxE


**Disclaimer: Solo uso a los maravillsoso personajes de Stephenie Meyer para mezclarlos a mi antojo un poco aunque ella es la que se lleva el credito por inventar tan bellos personajes**

"**La diosa fortuna"**

"Diablos" – me dije a mi misma mientras corría por la habitación buscando mi otra bota, estaba retrasada y mi falta de organización en verdad no ayudaba mucho.

Cuando al fin la encontré, terminé de arreglarme, recogí mi maletín y salí corriendo, tenía que darme prisa o perdería mi vuelo y a James no le gustaría eso, estaba acostumbrado a la puntualidad (como buen hombre de negocios) y odiaba estar esperando sin algún buen motivo. Si no estaba en Connecticut para el anochecer estaría realmente molesto.

Por fin me dirigí a la salida y esperé un taxi. La ciudad era un verdadero caos hoy y no había señales de algún auto que pudiera salvarme, sonó mi celular…

-"¿Bella?" – dijo mi prometido al otro lado del teléfono – "estaré en el aeropuerto esperando para recogerte en cuanto aterrice tu vuelo ¿de acuerdo?, no te retrases"

-"Claro amor" – fue todo lo que pude decir, tratando de ocultar mi estrés y desesperación de James. Nunca había sido buena mintiendo, así que esperaba que mi prometido no presintiera mi ansiedad en mi voz.

-"Nos vemos pronto entonces, tengo una reunión que atender" – me dijo él, colgando el teléfono instantes después.

Aún no terminaba de quitar el celular de mi oído cuando un taxi dobló la esquina, me apresuré a guardar el teléfono en mi bolso para poder hacerle la parada, pero en segundos apareció de la nada un chico, adelantándoseme y deteniendo al taxi que acababa de acercarse… ¡se llevaba MI taxi!

Parecía que este día en realidad pintaba para ser un mal recuerdo, solo esperaba llegar con James y olvidarme de todo…

Tratando de no alterarme, caminé hacia una avenida más concurrida y quince minutos después estaba abordando un taxi en dirección al aeropuerto.

Cuando por fin llegué le arrojé al conductor el dinero en el asiento delantero y salí corriendo hacia mi sala de abordaje, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, mi vista se detuvo en el tablero con la hora de salida de los vuelos, marcando un gran "retrasado" en letras rojas en todos y cada uno de los vuelos, incluido por supuesto, el mío.

Me dirigí a la sala de espera cansada por haber corrido y me senté en el primero lugar vacío que encontré, dejando caer todo el peso de mi cuerpo, cerrando mis ojos sin dormir. Estaba pensando en llamar a James cuando sentí una ligera presión en mi hombro derecho.

De reojo pude ver unos cabellos broncíneos apoyados en mi brazo, y un ligero ronquido proveniente de aquella cabeza, me moví un poco y pude ver de lleno la cara de mi "inquilino", era demasiado familiar aunque nunca lo había visto en toda mi vida, me concentre un poco sin hacer movimientos bruscos, después de todo, aquél chico no tenía la culpa de mi mal día, y verlo dormir me inspiraba un poco de calma…

¡Eso era!, o más bien, ¡él era! disgustada al recordarlo, sin pensarlo dos veces, hice su cabeza a un lado y puse mi maletín junto a mí, formando una barrera entre él y yo…ahora podía verlo con claridad, era el mismo muchacho que me había robado el taxi horas antes, esto era imposible, ¿quien se creía que era?, primero el taxi y luego esto, ¿acaso no le habían enseñado ni una pizca de caballerosidad?

El aún entre sueños me miro y recargó su cabeza en la señora que se encontraba sentada al otro lado de él, afortunadamente la señora no era tan paciente como yo y se puso de pie dejando caer su cabeza en el vacío, el muchacho solo se limito a hacer una mueca y dio una rápida mirada a mi maletín, para dejarse caer segundos después sobre los asientos libres y usar mi portafolio como almohada.

Exasperada tomé mis cosas y me pare de forma violenta, mi día iba de mal en peor, así que en un intento por salir de ahí me dirigí hacia el área de información, después de todo no era mi culpa que los vuelos estuvieran retrasados y yo tenía prisa en llegar, en éstos casos ellos eran los responsables de darme una solución.

Cuando llegue al modulo vi a una señorita que se encontraba recogiendo su bolso, probablemente ya se iba, me dirigió una mirada poco cortés y antes de que pudiera articular palabra me dijo:

-"No sabemos cuánto tarden los vuelos, el clima no está cooperando. Y lo siento, estamos obligados a brindar transporte a nuestros pasajeros hasta el aeropuerto más cercano, pero el último taxi acaba de salir con otro pasajero y ya no hay autos que rentar, espero que su situación se solucione pronto"

Me dirigió una sonrisa hipócrita y acto seguido colocó el letrero de "modulo no disponible" en su ventanilla, tomó sus cosas y salió de ahí. Me quede sorprendida, esto no podía estar pasándome a mí, por un momento pensé en ir con el encargado para reportar a la dependienta, pero me encontraba agotada, mentalmente hablando, y no tenía ganas de comenzar una discusión, así que tome mis cosas de nuevo y me dirigí a la salida.

Tenía que haber una forma de salir de aquí, James se encontraría verdaderamente molesto sino llegaba para la cena, en especial porque era nuestro aniversario y esta noche por fin pondríamos fecha para la boda, así que le llame y le dije que mi vuelo estaba retrasado, el solo se limito a decir que buscara otro medio de transporte y sin dejarme decir nada más me colgó.

Me encontraba sumida nuevamente en mis pensamientos (debo reconocer que era algo distraída) cuando pude alcanzar a ver un auto gris dirigiéndose a mi… si no frenaba iba a atropellarme.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, como por reflejo puse una mano en el cofre del auto, en ese momento el auto alcanzó a frenar. Un taxi robado, un vuelo perdido y ahora intento de homicidio… ¿Qué más me podía pasar hoy?

Comencé a alejarme de ahí, cuando una voz aterciopelada comenzó a llamarme desde el auto, pero seguí caminando.

-"Oye" – llamó nuevamente la voz, pero esta vez se encontraba en mi oído y sentí alguien sujetando mi brazo, al oír esa voz tan cerca pude sentir como un ligero escalofrío me recorría de punta a punta.

Me giré para ver la cara del dueño de aquella voz, pero mi sorpresa fue norme cuando vi de nuevo a aquél chico sujetándome del brazo.

-"Desaparece, ya no más, por favor" – dije en un tono rogón, simulando al de una niña chiquita, al tiempo en que trataba de zafarme de él.

-"Espera por favor" – insistió sin soltarme – "no es la primera vez que nos encontramos hoy, y he sido muy descortés, lo siento mucho en verdad, por lo general no soy así, pero vengo muy cansado de una situación que se me presento y…"

-"No necesito explicaciones, solo déjame salir de aquí por favor, tengo prisa" – conteste tajante.

-"Precisamente. Escuché que los vuelos se cancelaron en todos los aeropuertos y al parecer yo renté el último auto, así que pensaba en ir a la estación de trenes, se que está un poco más alejada, pero si quieres te puedo llevar"

-"Suena como una buena idea, pero…" – dudé, no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con desconocidos tan fácilmente y menos con uno tan cabeza dura.

-"¡Perfecto!" – dijo él con una sonrisa, al tiempo que tomaba mi maletín con su mano libre, y con la que tenia aun en mi brazo comenzó a guiarme hacia el auto gris.

Una vez ahí, abrió la puerta del copiloto y espero a que yo entrara para colocar mis cosas en el asiento trasero, momentos después ocupo el lugar contiguo y comenzó a manejar fuera del aeropuerto.

En el auto empezamos a conversar, aún cuando parecía una mala persona y opinábamos diferente sobre algunos temas, debía reconocer que era una buena compañía. El clima en verdad no estaba ayudando en nada, y provocaba que incluso el viaje en auto, fuera más lento. Él manejaba ágilmente, subiendo la velocidad por momentos, pero era lo suficientemente considerado como para disminuirla cuando atravesábamos una zona con mucha neblina, o donde el camino era irregular.

El tiempo transcurría lentamente, era seguro que no estaría en Connecticut para el anochecer, y tendría que darle una buena explicación a James, pero en este momento no quería pensar y me deje sumir en un ligero sopor que la atmósfera provocaba, adentrándome en el mundo de los sueños.

Pero mi descanso pronto se vio interrumpido cuando percibí un desagradable olor, abrí los ojos lentamente y pude ver a mi acompañante fumando. ¡Arghhh!, uno de los vicios más desagradables que podía haber. En verdad, ¿cómo era posible que dos personas tan opuestas como nosotros se encontraran en el mismo tiempo y espacio?, ¿acaso la diosa fortuna se encargaba de gastarme una broma pesada el día de hoy?

Comencé a toser deliberadamente, dándole a entender lo molesto que me resultaba el olor del cigarrillo, él solo volteo a verme y con una sonrisa arrojó el tabaco por la ventana.

Pero otro olor proveniente del asiento trasero empezó a molestarme... ¡el cigarro había caído en mi bolso! Frenamos inmediatamente y me apresuré a abrir la puerta trasera sacando mi bolso de ahí. Saqué mi cartera con desesperación, el resto del bolso no tenía gran importancia para mí, así que en cuanto tuve lo que buscaba entre mis manos, le arroje el bolso al chico para que buscara su cigarrillo y lo sacara de ahí. Aún cuando hice todo esto lo más pronto posible, era demasiado tarde, las fotos de mí amado James conmigo que nos habíamos tomado las vacaciones pasadas estaban totalmente quemadas, reducidas a poco más que cenizas.

Indignada tome mis cosas y comencé a caminar. Pude oír al responsable de todos mis problemas llamarme mientras encendía el auto, pero el motor de pronto se detuvo, seguí caminando y escuche como se bajaba del auto y cerraba la puerta.

-"Se acabó la gasolina" – me gritó, en un intento por llamar mi atención.

-"No me interesa" – respondí sin disminuir mi paso, al contario comencé a caminar más rápido. Minutos después me alcanzo.

-"En verdad lo siento mucho" – me dijo. Yo no le respondí, estaba bastante molesta.

-"Vamos, esta anocheciendo y no te dejare vagar sola por ahí"- continuó al tiempo que trataba de tomar mi maletín para ayudarme. Yo lo levante, quitándolo de su alcance, estaba fúrica y el era la persona que menos deseaba ver en estos momentos.

-"De acuerdo, está bien, no me hables si así lo deseas pero no te dejare, jamás me perdonaría si encima de todos los problemas que te he causado, algo te pasara"- concluyó quitándome el maletín de las manos.

Caminamos en silencio un par de kilómetros cuando de pronto apareció un regalo del cielo… ¡un Wal-Mart!, el supermercado me parecía una visión en rosa, estaba hambrienta y cansada, así que era el lugar que más necesitaba en estos momentos.

Mi expresión debió reflejar mis pensamientos porque mi desconocido comenzó a reír, tomándome por el brazo, esta vez no opuse resistencia.

-"Entremos" – me dijo aun riendo – "después buscaremos un lugar donde pasar la noche"

Yo no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa, entrelazando mi brazo en el suyo, y nos dirigimos a la puerta. Una vez adentro comenzamos a recorrer la tienda.

-"Iré por algo de beber" – me dijo él, alejándose hacia el área de alimentos. En ese momento sonó mi celular, en el identificador vi el nombre de "James" parpadeando.

-"Hola amor" – conteste tiernamente

-"Bella, vi que los vuelos se habían cancelado, pero creí haberte dicho que buscaras otra forma de llegar, ¿donde diablos estas?, te estoy esperando en nuestro restaurante de siempre y sabes cuánto odio que me hagan esperar" – dijo mi prometido alzándome la voz. Verdaderamente estaba comenzando a irritarme así que le respondí del mismo modo tajante.

-"No hay otro medio de transporte James, así que si tanto te molesta esperarme ve a tu casa, por mi no te molestes señor puntualidad" – no deje que me contestara y colgué el teléfono.

Minutos después regreso el chico y tomo el carrito de compras, empezando a manejarlo como auto de carreras por todo el lugar, comenzamos a reír y pronto nos encontrábamos jugando como dos niños pequeños por todo el supermercado.

Cuando llegamos al área de ropa de dama, el comenzó a tomar unas cuantas prendas…

-"¿acaso eres homosexual o algo?"- pregunté – "no tengo prejuicios ni nada pero todo este tiempo me diste otra impresión"

-"Ja…ja" – dijo él en tono sarcástico, rodando sus ojos como si me hubiera perdido de algo lógico – "son para ti tontita, debes de sentirte incomoda después de andar todo el día en esa ropa tan seria y ajustada, cuando te vi, creí que me ibas a vender un seguro o algo"

Le arrebate la ropa de las manos y me dirigí al vestidor, cada que me ponía un atuendo salía para que el me diera su opinión, parecía un desfile de modas con sus gestos y expresiones cada vez que salía, levantando los pulgares a modo de aprobación o desacuerdo.

Cuando al fin escogí la ropa con la que mejor me sentía solo le dije a la encargada que me la llevaría puesta, guarde mi ropa anterior en el maletín y la dependienta tomo las etiquetas de la ropa…

-"Le cobraran sus prendas en la caja cuando estén listos para irse" – me dijo la señorita con una sonrisa.

Seguimos recorriendo el supermercado, jugando y riendo de vez en cuando, arrojando al carrito comida y todo lo que considerábamos necesario para pasar la noche.

Cuando terminamos nos dirigimos a la caja, el no dejo que yo pagara nada, ni siquiera la ropa que ahora usaba: "te he metido en demasiados líos, déjame hacer por lo menos esto", fue lo único que dijo. Antes de salir se acercó al guardia de seguridad preguntándole por un hotel cercano, quien nos dio unas indicaciones para llegar a un lugar no muy lejano.

Cuando llegamos al hotel que el policía nos había recomendado me deje caer sobre un sillón en el hall mientras él hacia las reservaciones. Momentos después se acercó a mí y me dio mi llave, nos dirigimos al segundo piso y nos detuvimos fuera de mi puerta.

-"Estaré en la habitación de enfrente si necesitas algo, hazme saber a qué hora deseas irte mañana" – me dijo de modo caballeroso, dándome la bolsa con las cosas que acabábamos de comprar – "aun pienso cumplir mi promesa de llevarte a la estación de trenes, y en cuanto a la comida, yo no tengo hambre"

-"nunca prometiste nada" – le respondí.

-"Considéralo como una promesa a mi mismo si quieres, igual, no pienso irme sin que estés sana y salva en ese tren"

-"Gracias" – fue todo lo que dije y entré a mi habitación, momentos después estaba profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me apresuré a vestirme con mi ropa del día anterior, la nueva la había guardado en la bolsa de plástico de los víveres. Salí de mi habitación con las cosas y me dirigí a decirle a mi acompañante que estaba lista. Toqué dos, tres veces pero nadie contestó, así que decidí irme, seguramente el estaba muy cansado y no me parecía tan malo irme sola, nada me pasaría.

Salí del hotel y le entregué la bolsa con la ropa y la comida a una mujer vagabunda que se encontraba merodeando por ahí. Comencé a caminar por el mismo sendero por el que habíamos llegado la noche anterior, seguramente me llevaría a algún lugar concurrido donde encontraría transporte.

Caminé durante dos horas, y no había señales de vida por ningún lado, las botas estaban matándome así que decidí detenerme y esperar a que un auto pasara para pedirle que me acercara a la estación, además hacia mucho frio y si seguía avanzando a pie mis piernas seguramente se entumirían rápidamente.

Me quedé ahí parada. Al poco tiempo una camioneta Chevrolet se acerco y cuando me había rebasado por unos metros bajo de la parte trasera el chico que me acompañaba, al verme pude percibir una ligera sonrisa un tanto ¿aliviada?, pero en instantes su rostro se transformo lleno de enojo y un tinte de preocupación.

-_"Demonios mujer, ¿estás loca?" – _Me dijo un tanto enfadado –"_creí que habíamos dejado claro que te llevaría hasta la estación" – _termino al tiempo en que me ofrecía su brazo para ayudarme a subir a la parte de atrás de la camioneta

-_"Toqué en tu cuarto y nadie respondió" –_ dije un tanto altanera, no me gustaba que me regañaran o se tomaran esas atribuciones, en verdad me había hecho sentir como niña pequeña.

-"_Deje dicho en recepción que iría a buscar transporte, que si te veían te pidieran que me esperaras" – _dijo levantando el tono de voz, un poco desconcertado al tiempo en que el también subía a la camioneta.

-"_No me pase por recepción, lo siento" – _dije apenada al darme cuenta de mi error.

El chico solo rodo los ojos exasperado y golpeo la parte delantera de la camioneta para indicarle a nuestro conductor que estábamos listos para irnos

-"_De acuerdo, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿sí?, me pegaste un susto de muerte"_ – me dijo él con una sonrisa, yo solo asentí y no dije nada, no pensé en que tal vez nunca lo volvería a ver.

En ese momento la camioneta comenzó a avanzar y el viento dio de lleno en mi cara, revolviendo mi cabello. Era tan fuerte debido a la velocidad que me tambalee un poco en mi lugar, además tuve que cerrar mis ojos para que el aire no me lastimara. De pronto sentí como el brazo de mi chico de cabellos broncíneos se pasaba alrededor de mis hombros para sostenerme, solo en ese instante me gire para verlo con los ojos entrecerrados y vi que el también me miraba fijamente, momentos después los dos comenzamos a reír frenéticamente como lo habíamos hecho en el supermercado, yo nunca me zafé de su abrazo

-"_por cierto, que ha pasado con la ropa de ayer, es decir, esas botas te van de lujo, pero…"_ – dijo el sin terminar la oración, mostrando el signo de interrogación en su rostro.

-"ah bueno, las he regalado…te las pagaré" – me apresuré a decir – "es solo que si mi…mi…mi prometido me viera vestida así, probablemente se molestaría y me preguntaría que ha pasado"

-"claro tu prometido" – dijo él, y solo en ese momento retiro su brazo de mi espalda – "no es necesario que me las pagues, fueron un regalo, eran tuyas y tu podías hacer con ellas lo que quieras" – abrió la boca para decir algo más pero la cerro de golpe y se quedó en silencio.

-"¿Qué?" – pregunté

-"Nada, es solo que una mujer tan…diferente, como tú, me sorprenda que haga todo lo que su prometido le dice" – esta vez fui yo quien abrió la boca para defenderse, pero no pude pensar en ninguna justificación coherente, así que la volví a cerrar, él continuó –"no digas nada, está bien. Es tu relación, tú sabrás"

Pasamos el resto del camino en silencio, solo una vez él hablo para pedirme perdón por la camioneta, pero el clima no había hecho posible que encontrara nada mas, le habían dicho que si esperábamos un poco tal vez podrían mandar a traer un taxi directo de la estación de trenes, pero cuando llego al hotel y no me encontró se preocupo y decidió no esperar e ir a buscarme en la camioneta. Sentí mis mejillas ponerse rojas de la vergüenza y agache la mirada sin decirle nada.

Transcurrió lo que me pareció aproximadamente media hora y la camioneta freno en seco. Mi acompañante bajo de la camioneta y me volvió a ofrecer su brazo, pero esta vez para ayudarme a bajar.

-"Llegamos" – me dijo cuando puse los pies en el asfalto y caminamos nuevamente en silencio a la estación, pero esta vez no era un silencio incomodo como el de la camioneta, era un silencio que llenaba la atmosfera de nostalgia, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida y hubiera llegado el momento de despedirme de una persona sumamente importante para mí, y no de un desconocido con el que apenas había pasado un par de días. Compramos mi boleto y nos dirigimos al andén.

Nos sentamos unos minutos ahí esperando el tren, hasta que el sonido de las ruedas del vagón anuncio su llegada.

-"_creo que ese es tu tren" – _dijo el bajando la voz

-"si" – fue todo lo que pude decir y me puse de pie –"gracias y…adiós" – el solo sonrió y comencé a avanzar hacia el vagón que estaba frente a mí, a medio camino me di vuelta y regresé uno a uno los pasos que había avanzado de regreso hacia él, cuando estuve en la banca donde nos habíamos sentado tomé mi maletín, lo había olvidado. Agarre mis cosas y subía al vagón, las puertas se cerraron tras de mí y el tren comenzó a avanzar.

Pude sentir el tren avanzando bajo mis pies, me recargue sobre una de las paredes del compartimento y cerré mis ojos, en ese momento comencé a recordar todos los momentos que acababa de pasar con aquél bello desconocido, cuando por accidente me iba a atropellar, la plática en el auto, incluso el que quemara mis fotos con su cigarrillo, sin quererlo comencé a reír sola y más aun al recordar nuestras "compras" la noche anterior.

En la siguiente estación me apresuré hacia la salida pero el checador me detuvo y pidió ver mi boleto…

-"Señorita, esta no es su estación, aun faltan unas cuantas para su destino" – me dijo amablemente, esperando a que yo admitiera mi error y fuera a buscar mi lugar

-"mi destino se quedó unos kilómetros atrás" – le dije con una sonrisa

-"no hay rembolso" – me advirtió

Me limite a asentir y salí del tren, compre un pasaje de vuelta, espere el tren que fuera de regreso y fui la primera en abordarlo, una vez adentro me senté en un asiento vacío y reí de mi misma, ¿Cómo era posible que una serie de eventos desafortunados, se a galoparan de tal manera que dieran como resultado una bella sinfonía donde todo correspondía a la perfección?, era como si el universo entero hubiera conspirado solo para poder darme una prueba de cuál era mi sitio en ese lugar, y ahora dependía de mi aferrarme a él y no dejarlo ir jamás.

Conforme el tren se detenía asomé la cara para ver si veía a mi chico en algún lado, pero no podía visualizarlo, solo entonces entré en pánico "diablos" – pensé – "¿qué voy a hacer si el ya se fue?, ¿Qué pasara si él no siente lo mismo que yo y se marchó?".

El tren freno y me baje de un solo paso, el mismo vagón que había abordado minutos antes. Giré mi cabeza y alcancé a verlo sentado en la misma banca donde habíamos estado los dos momentos antes, tenía la cabeza entre sus manos y como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento en ese momento levanto la cara y se giro hacia donde estaba yo, se puso de pie en un ligero movimiento y comenzó a avanzar hacia mí con una sonrisa en los labios. No me pude contener y me dirigí a él a grandes zancadas. Una vez frente a frente le extendí mi mano…

-"_Bella Swan, encantada" –_ le dije sonriendo

El me miro aun con la sonrisa pero se borro instantes después.

"-_Creí que…" – _comenzó a decir intercambiando miradas entre mi rostro y el tren que estaba próximo a irse nuevamente, a lo que solo me encogí de hombros y le respondí:

-_"Yo también lo creía, pero aquí estoy, el corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende" – _dije citando a Rousseau.

-_"¿tu prometido?" – _me preguntó aun sin corresponder a mi saludo, mostrando la duda y un poco de dolor en su rostro.

-_"por si no lo has entendido, quise decir que no me iría, no mientras tu estés aquí, si te marchas te seguiré a donde vayas" – _dije extendiendo mi mano un poco más, invitándolo a que la tomara.

"En ese caso…"- dijo el tomando mi mano y besando la parte de arriba – "Edward Cullen, señorita, para servirle…toda la vida"- me atrajo hacia el colocando mi portafolios en el suelo y me besó de la manera más dulce y tierna que cualquiera podría besar.

De pronto en mi bolsillo mi celular comenzó a sonar, no necesite ver quién era, y sin despegar aun sus labios de los míos, deslice mi mano dentro de mi abrigo hasta sacar el teléfono…y lo aventé a las vías del tren.

FIN


End file.
